Siy's Lion King IV: The Winds of Change
by Ceci1
Summary: This is the continuation to my previous story "Never Take More Than You Give," and since there are alot of new sequels being written now, I got an idea for a part 4 for my story. I know that wasn't much of a summary, but the real one is in the first chap
1. At Peace in the Pridelands

By: Ceci1  
  
Plot Summary: Kiara and Kovu are the current king and queen of Pride Rock, and are teaching Niru and Siva everything they need to know about becoming a good king and queen. With help from Simba and Nala, who don't have much time left on the earth because of their age. A few months after Niru and Siva's cubs are born, humans enter the Pridelands-some on Safari, others wanting precious pelts, and some looking for new felines and other animals to put in zoos and circuses. After Simba and Nala leave the earth, Kiara and Kovu along with their whole pride is faced with a new fear, one that they have never known before. When animals start getting captured, including Kiara and Kovu, Niru and Siva are faced with the ultimate task of rescuing their pride members and all the other animals of the Pridelands. Young and inexperienced, they must temporarily step-up to the positions as the new king and queen of their pride, but they are not alone. Suvo, Nahara, Kunta, their remaining pride members, and the great kings (and queens) of the past are watching over them and guiding them. Now they must trust in the great kings and recall Simba's wise words to regain their inner strength, to understand the other animals and come together to escape and restore the Circle of Life, making it stronger than ever.  
  
Chapter 1: At Peace in the Pridelands  
  
(A soft, uplifting tune begins)  
  
Siva and Niru are walking in the grassy plains of the Pridelands. The warm, summer breeze blows past, causing the grass to brush against their fur as they nuzzle, happily. They both reflect back on all they've been through together (along with Suvo) from the time they were born, to the time when their pride left to journey to the jungle to rescue Kovu, all the way up their life-threatening battle against Uvok.  
  
A single tear rolls down your cheek Feeling afraid and you just can't speak But you don't have to cry or worry no more I'm here, that's what friends are for Life is journey everyone must take Look at your reflection in the crystal lake  
  
And you'll fi-hi-hind your place Nobody can erase Who you are inside and out Don't be afraid to stand up and shout  
  
You are you and that won't change But sometimes your life must rearrange Everything will work out if you stay strong Believe in yourself and you'll see where you belong  
  
You'll fi-hi-hind your place Nobody can erase Who you are inside and out Don't be afraid to stand up and shout  
  
Oh there maybe times when you feel beat Lost it all and trampled by feet There's always hope if you don't give in Keep on fighting and you can win!  
  
The past is something you cannot change Life can seem confusing and strange But you can change the future life gives you the chance To make it better it's worth a second glance  
  
The world all around you in time you'll see Why things the way they are, even you and me So don't shut it out, don't run away The sun is shining it's a brand new day  
  
And you'll fi-hi-hind your place Nobody can erase Who you are inside and out Don't be afraid to stand up and shout  
  
Cuz' you'll fi-hi-hind your place Nobody can ever erase Who you are inside and out Don't you be afraid to stand up and shout! 


	2. Waiting for a Miricle or Two?

Here is the long-awaited chapter 2! Sorry, I couldn't think of anything for this story for awhile, but now I have ideas, so without further ado, here's chapter 2! (Yes, I intended that to rhyme!) ;)  
  
Chapter 2: Waiting for a Miracle or Two?  
  
Siva and Niru continued nuzzling until suddenly Siva's stomach lurched inside. The pain wasn't that different than any of the other times she had pregnancy pains before, but each time they would seem to come when she was enjoying herself.  
  
She gasped and sunk to the ground, and curled up.  
  
"Siva! Are you OK?" he asked alarmed.  
  
"I think so, just another cub pain," she forced a smile and winced.  
  
"Aww Siva," Niru bent down and nuzzled his mate. "I wish I could do something to help," he kissed her forehead.  
  
"There is something," she panted.  
  
"What? I'll do anything for you," he listened attentively.  
  
"Lay here with me until the pain goes away," she said digging her claws into the ground.  
  
"Of course, Siva," he curled up behind her, protecting both his mate and their unborn cub.  
  
"Shh, it's going to be alright. Remember, I'll stand by you forever," he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
Her eyes teared with happiness. "Oh Niru, I know you will, and I'll stand by you forever, too," she purred as she lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
They both lay together for about 10 minutes, the usual time it took for the pain to go away, and then Siva breathed a deep sigh of relief.  
  
"I think it's over now," she smiled, and got to her feet.  
  
"That's good, let's go back to Pride Rock," Niru smiled, helping his mate up.  
  
They began walking back to Pride Rock, unaware that Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara were laying atop Pride Rock, watching them.  
  
"Daddy, isn't this spying?" Kiara asked frowning.  
  
"Yes—I mean no, I'm just watching over them to see how they're progressing as their time grows closer to assuming the throne," Simba's wise face eased into a smile.  
  
Kiara, although fully mature now, still had her same youthful laugh. "Oh Daddy," she giggled and nuzzled him.  
  
He nuzzled her back, lovingly and then resumed his watch over his grandson and granddaughter-in-law.  
  
Kiara sighed happily and curled up next to Kovu, who was smiling proudly at Niru and Siva.  
  
"They're going to be great rulers, I can feel it," Kovu smiled.  
  
"Yes they are. I know they'll make us all very proud," Kiara grinned and nuzzled under her mate's chin.  
  
"Hey," Kovu whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" Kiara looked into his eyes.  
  
"Remember when we were their age?" he raised an eyebrow, reminiscing.  
  
Kiara gave a small laugh. "How could I forget?"  
  
"How could you forget? You mean how could your father and I forget?" Nala spoke up.  
  
Kiara gasped, startled. "Mom!" Kiara scoffed, but still smiling.  
  
"Just joking dear," Nala smiled playfully. While Nala's eyes were still blue ever since after Kiara was born, her face remained almost ageless. Her motherly love and protection for her mate, cub, and the rest of her pride showed on her exterior, keeping her just as beautiful and young as she had been when Kiara was born.  
  
"Kiara, in all serious now dear, how is Siva doing? I haven't gotten to talk to her much lately, what with you and Kovu training them in how to be future king and queen," Nala said.  
  
"Well, actually she's been doing really well so far, except—  
  
Kiara's sentence was cut off by a sharp cry from below.  
  
The four elders gasped and looked over the edge of Pride Rock. Siva was on the ground curled up, shaking and panting.  
  
"Oh no," Kiara cried, and took off down Pride Rock, followed by Nala, Kovu, and Simba.  
  
Niru was curled up, protectively around his mate, doing everything in his power to make her better.  
  
"Niru, why is sky spinning, and why are there two of you?" she asked, delirious, looking up at him as a bead of sweat ran off her nose.  
  
"Oh Siva, shh! Everything will be alright," he whispered and licked her nose.  
  
"Siva, your nose is warm, but you're shaking from being cold," Niru began to panic.  
  
Siva groaned and then closed her eyes.  
  
Niru's eyes began to water. "No Siva," he mouthed as he ran his paw across her head and stomach.  
  
A twig snapped a little ways off in the grass, and Niru's ears shot up.  
  
The noise came closer and he gave a fierce defensive snarl.  
  
He moved himself over Siva more, being careful not to harm her unborn cub. His fur stood on end and he arched his back, facing the direction of the grass rustling.  
  
Just then Kiara burst into the clearing, panting. "Niru!" she cried, upon seeing her son so fierce.  
  
"Mom?" he gasped and ceased growling. He carefully got off of Siva and ran over to her, just as Nala, Kovu, and Simba arrived.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, something's wrong with Siva, she's never been like this before," he panted, as they hurried over to her.  
  
"Siva," Kiara asked calmly upon reaching her, as not to alarm her. "What's wrong, sweetie?"  
  
Siva's eyes remained tightly shut, as she now breathed in quickly through her nose.  
  
"Mom, is it time?" Niru asked, wide-eyed.  
  
Kiara and Nala examined Siva and looked at each other.  
  
"Kovu, get Rafiki," Nala instructed.  
  
With a quick nod, Kovu raced away.  
  
"Niru, run back to Pride Rock and inform the lionesses of this," Kiara ordered. "No, I won't leave my mate and this time," Niru protested.  
  
Kiara was taken aback at first, as Niru always obeyed and knew the right thing to do. "Niru, you have to, her life depends on you, now go!" Kiara said raising her voice.  
  
Niru gasped slightly, and glanced at Siva, who was still trembling and panting. His eyebrows formed a look of determination on his face and he turned and raced towards Pride Rock.  
  
Suddenly, Timon and Pumbaa arrived at the scene, as they had heard Siva's cry as well.  
  
"Hey whoa, what's going on? Pumbaa and I were over at the smorgasbord and we heard Siva cry out. What's wrong?" Timon asked, worriedly as he jumped off Pumbaa's back.  
  
"Something's wrong with Siva," Kiara shouted upset.  
  
"What?" Timon and Pumbaa gasped simultaneously.  
  
" Calm down, Kiara," Nala soothed.  
  
"Pumbaa, we could use your help now. Can you help us carry Siva back to the den?" Kiara asked in a serious tone.  
  
"Of course we will. Come on, Pumbaa," Timon answered for him.  
  
Pumbaa obediently trotted over and gently scooped Siva's upper body onto his back, as Simba took hold of her paw and heaved her upper body onto his back.  
  
"We've got to protect her unborn cub, so Pumbaa, you support her lower half. Be careful," Nala instructed.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Pumbaa nodded solemnly and positioned Siva's lower body onto his back, while Timon cradled her tail.  
  
"Let's move, quickly now, but carefully," Kiara commanded this time.  
  
Niru raced up Pride Rock as he had done so many times as a young cub. He stopped short of den entrance, blocking the majority of the sunlight that flooded in. He roared to get everyone's attention.  
  
All the lionesses' ears shot up at his roar, and looked over at the entrance, concerned.  
  
"Listen up everyone! Something's wrong with Siva, and my mom, grandpa, grandma, and Timon and Pumbaa are bringing her back here right now. My dad went to get Rafiki and Reekyo. Make room for her, come on now!" the prince commanded.  
  
The lionesses stood up, and whispered worriedly to one another and began to walk up to Niru.  
  
"I said make room, not crowd around me!" he growled sternly.  
  
Some of the lionesses gasped at their prince's harsh tone, but then obediently stepped back, realizing the severity of the situation.  
  
Just then Vitani approached Niru, her face fear-stricken, followed by Suvo and Nahara.  
  
"Vitani," Niru spoke softly.  
  
"Niru? What's wrong with her? What's wrong with my daughter?" she breathed.  
  
"I don't know, she had one of her pregnancy spells before today, but when we were walking back, she just collapsed and started shaking and panting. I stayed with her the whole time, and tried to make her better, but it didn't work, Vitani, it didn't work," Niru's voice broke off and he began to cry softly.  
  
"Oh Niru, it's not your fault," Vitani embraced him tightly.  
  
Suvo and Nahara exchanged shocked looks.  
  
Just then Kiara, Simba, and Nala roared to announce their presence as they ascended up Pride Rock.  
  
Vitani broke away from the comforting embrace, and gently led Niru in the cave to make way for the group.  
  
Simba's large powerful figure appeared at the entrance first, followed by Pumbaa, Timon, Kiara, and Nala.  
  
Once they were all in the cave, Kiara turned to her son.  
  
"Niru, go check if your father is back with Rafiki and Reekyo yet, please," she pleaded with her soft, orange eyes.  
  
"Yes mother," he replied obediently and slipped out of the cave. He trotted to the edge of the great rock that he had climbed just months ago with Siva, to announce their marriage and official titles as future king and queen. A smile poked at the corners of his mouth, wanted to curl his mouth up into a grin at the memory of that glorious day, but failed. Just then an auburn do caught his eye and brought him back to reality.  
  
Kovu was racing toward him in the grass, carrying a grey figure on his back.  
  
Niru cocked his head, wondering why there was only baboon on his father's back. Nevertheless, he trotted to the bottom of the rock to greet his father.  
  
"Dad, I'm so glad you're back," Niru gave him a quick nuzzle. Then he noticed Reekyo climb off Kovu's back. "Reekyo, I'm so glad you're here, too!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Likewise, Prince Niru," she nodded politely but seriously.  
  
"Where's Rafiki?" he inquired.  
  
She put her head down, and Niru felt a new pain stab at his heart.  
  
"Never mind that now, we must tend to your mate, and your future cubs," she replied, and hurried up the steps to the den.  
  
Niru watched her, frozen in place, as her words hung in the air. Then he felt a firm nudge against his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Niru, you must be strong now son. As future king, you need to learn how to deal with situations such as these," Kovu said seriously but in a soft tone.  
  
Niru sighed deeply. "I know dad, I'm sorry. I'll do better."  
  
Kovu's face softened. "I know. Come on, we must hurry. Go to her, son."  
  
The two lions ran up the steps and into the cave where Reekyo had already begun tending to Siva.  
  
Reekyo placed a hand gently on Siva's stomach and the lifted it. "Ahh," she muttered to herself.  
  
"What is it?" Niru broke the silence.  
  
"It is quite normal for dis kind of ting to happen when lionesses are pregnant. De queen has become dehydrated. Perhaps she was not eating enough for herself and your future cubs?" Reekyo said, her lips forming a smile.  
  
"Well of course she's been eating enough for herself and our cu—did you say CUBS? As in more than one?" Niru's jaw dropped.  
  
Reekyo gave a small chuckle. "Yes! Congratulations, you and de princess are going to have twins, I have just felt her stomach and what you taught was one cub, is actually two! I can feel dem both growing," she chuckled as a happy tear ran down her colorful face.  
  
Niru gasped as tears streamed down his cheek.  
  
Siva blinked and yawned. "What happened, where am I?"  
  
The whole pride stared at her, and grinned, as tears streamed down all their cheeks.  
  
"Why is everyone crying?" she asked, innocently.  
  
Vitani came through and nuzzled her daughter. "Oh honey, were so scared you were sick," she nuzzled her daughter lovingly.  
  
"Really?" Siva gasped as she looked at all the faces around her, until her eyes met her brother's and Nahara's.  
  
"Suvo, Nahara," she called to them.  
  
"Siva!" they both cried happily and rushed forward to embrace her.  
  
"Don't you ever scare us like that again, ok?" Suvo said half-serious, half- joking.  
  
"I'll try not to," she chuckled softly.  
  
"Yeah, you really scared me too!" Nahara nuzzled her friend.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Don't be scared, this stuff happens all the time when you're pregnant," she winked at Nahara, who gave a small, nervous smile.  
  
"But what's going on? I mean, you've never all crowded around me every time I had a pregnancy spell before," she searched the pride's faces for answers, and saw that they were all looking at Niru.  
  
"Honey, I think there's something you need to know," she grinned, trying to contain her excitement.  
  
"What is it already?" she asked, getting impatient.  
  
"Siva," Niru walked over to her, his bright green eyes glowing more than usual.  
  
"Niru, what's going on?" she began to sit up, but was gently pushed back down by Niru's paw.  
  
She smiled up at her mate, hopeful.  
  
"Siva, we're going to have twins," he whispered lovingly to her.  
  
Now it was her turn for her jaw to drop. "Oh Niru," was all she could say before he kissed her muzzle in front of the whole pride.  
  
There came various gasps, and snickers from the rest of the pride, as they stepped back and gave their prince and princess more room to take in all that had just happened. 


	3. Revealations

Sorry for the LONG wait everyone, but as you probably know if you've read my author notes in my other story: Hope and Pride, I have been very busy as a junior and looking at colleges and everything, term paper is due this Friday, so I have to finish that. I love writing, you probably all know that, but we all have busy periods of our lives, and I would appreciate just a little bit understanding. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and Valsonic, I'm really really glad you like this story so much, but as I've said before, I'm sorry if I have had writer's block and been busy with other commitments. I love writing, again, and I WILL MAKE MORE CHAPTERS of this story don't worry, but some other things in life come first. I really hope that didn't sound rude or mean of me, because that is not my intention at all! I 'm just being considerate of your feelings everyone by giving you a reason of why I might not update like everyday as some people do. Ok? Capiche? Without further ado, here is the, I know, LONG awaited chapter 3 of "The Winds of Change." ;)  
  
Chapter 3: Revelations  
  
As Niru and Siva continued to share a passionate kiss, Kiara led the rest of the pride out the back exit of the cave.  
  
Nahara was the first one to slip out and raced around the side to the water hole. Once there she flopped to the ground and lapped up cool, refreshing water. She panted to catch her breath. It wasn't Niru and Siva that drove her to the water hole; it was the events of the afternoon.  
  
Earlier that day, Nahara and Suvo had been anticipating the coming of warm weather, for that was when they were planning to mate for the first time. They had become almost as close as Niru and Siva since Nahara had become part of the pride after the great battle in the jungle.  
  
Suvo was protective of his mate, but he was also gentle and loving. After learning of her cub-hood growing up in the jungle, she had told him how she had always felt loved by nature. She felt she belonged and in nature, she could pour her emotions to it, and it would make her feel better. Suvo related to Nahara's experiences, as he had begun to feel alone when Niru and Siva had started to "date." They would watch the sunrises and go stargazing together while he was left with only himself and the great kings to communicate with. He too would go off by himself and watch the sunrises, feeling he was at one with nature and the world around him. Now that they had each other, they had become betrothed as well, and at the coming of spring, Rafiki would come to bless their union and they would vow to love and care for each other as long as they lived.  
  
But now something was wrong. Nahara lay on her side, looking at her full- body reflection in the pool. For a moment, she imagined herself pregnant, and suddenly, she saw Siva in the pool, staring back at her, in pain, as she was just moments ago. Nahara gasped and struck out at the water, frightened. She stood up and examined herself. She was still thin and lean, like she had always been. Her stomach gurgled and she remembered she hadn't eaten yet today. She gave her fur a refreshing shake to rid herself of the fear of getting pregnant, and focused her attention on a far-off herd of zebra. The young lioness licked her lips, hungrily. Just as she was about head out into the fields, a familiar voice called out to her. She turned her head quickly to see Suvo leap into the clearing towards her. A rush of panic flowed through her, and she instantly jumped to the side, as Suvo landed flat on his stomach.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" he chuckled, smirking at her.  
  
She took a step backwards as her legs turned to jello. "Ah, well, I was just going to round up some lunch," she laughed nervously and took a step to the side, about to sprint off into the hunting fields.  
  
Suvo's ears perked up at her sudden, nervous movements. "Hey, wait a second, Nahara. What's the rush for? I wanted to talk to you anyway. Why did you run out of the cave so suddenly?" he slowly stood up and began to walk toward her.  
  
Nahara's eyes went wide as she looked at the grass nervously. "Uh, well you know, the reason for that would be, THERE'S A HERD OF ZEBRA AND IT'S GETTING AWAY!" she shouted, instantly startling the zebra herd, and they took off. Nahara quickly spotted them and fled from Suvo.  
  
She ran so fast she thought that if she were to jump into the air at that moment, she would be able to fly. Not able to look back, she saw nothing except what was ahead of her, which wasn't to her advantage, seeing that Suvo had caught up with her, him being older, stronger, and bigger. He leapt off the ground and tackled his future bride, pinning her firmly to the ground.  
  
Both lions breathed heavily as they stared at each other, wide-eyed, in shock.  
  
Nahara had never expected Suvo would have done that to her.  
  
Suvo, likewise, sensed from when she ran out of the cave that something was wrong. He was just as shocked at her action of running away from him, as she was of him tackling and pinning her.  
  
"Suvo, I..." the auburn lioness began as tears escaped from her eyes and her ears drooped, troubled and sad.  
  
"Oh Nahara," Suvo whispered tenderly in her ear as he nuzzled her cheek and licked her tears away.  
  
In response, Nahara wrapped her paws around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Suvo, I'm sorry, I'm just scared that's all," she confessed.  
  
Suvo looked into her emerald green eyes. "Scared? Whatever are you scared of? What happened?" he gently touched her cheek with his paw.  
  
Siva sighed deeply. "It's just that, when I saw what happened to your sister, I was so scared that if I got pregnant, that would happen to me, or worse, that I would die because I'm younger and smaller than Siva," Nahara sniffed and blinked.  
  
Suvo gasped as his sky-blue eyes grew concerned. "No, Nahara, you'd never die. I'd never let that happen to you, besides, Siva got dehydrated, you heard Reekyo, remember?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Nahara, if that's what was bothering you, you shouldn't run away from your problems," Suvo began.  
  
"But I wasn't!" Nahara interjected. "I needed some time to think it through by myself is all," she looked at her paws, realizing that she had tried to run away from her problem.  
  
Suvo stared at her, waiting for her to finish.  
  
"Ok, I did try to run away from it. But I was so scared you'd get mad at me and not want to be my mate, all because I got spooked from Siva's incident," Nahara looked at her paws again.  
  
The golden-yellow lion gently placed a paw on his mate's chin and lifted it so that her eyes met his. Then he bent down until their noses touched.  
  
"I will always love you, Nahara, and nothing you do could ever change that. I would wait an eternity if I had to, just as long as you're feel you're comfortable and ready to mate," he kissed her muzzle much like Niru had done to Siva.  
  
"I love you, Suvo, more than anything in the world, and I'll never leave you," she paused to take a breath as a smile spread across her face. "And I won't run away from my problems or you, I promise," she finished, reaching up and kissing his muzzle in return.  
  
"And I really do want to have cubs with you, Suvo, I do," she said as her face lit up.  
  
"Me too, Nahara," Suvo's face lit up as well.  
  
"The first day of spring," Nahara declared, looking into his eyes.  
  
"The first day of spring," he repeated, agreeing.  
  
"Can we go back to the den and talk to Niru and Siva?" Nahara asked.  
  
"Of course...race you back?" Suvo prompted playfully.  
  
"You're on!" Nahara growled playfully.  
  
Suvo jumped off Nahara, and got a head start, running full speed toward the timeless rock formation.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" she shouted, and got a glimmer in her eye.  
  
"Ha! Gotcha Nahara!" the young lion laughed as his light brown mane shook wildly as her ran. Then he turned around quickly to check on Nahara. He gasped and skidded to a stop when he saw she wasn't behind him. Frantically, he looked around and sniffed the air. "Nahara? Where'd you go?" He smiled, hoping it was a joke. "Nice try, Nahara, you can't get me that easily. Not even Siva got me with that one," he shouted to the savannah, but the only response he got was the buzzing of insects in the tall grass surrounding him.  
  
He began to get nervous. "Nahara?" he called out once more.  
  
There came a slight rustle from the grass behind him.  
  
He gasped lightly and looked out of the corner of his eye. He saw a blur of reddish-brown fur and felt himself knocked to the ground. He let out a startled roar as Nahara licked his cheek and rolled over laughing.  
  
"Oh you should've seen your face!" she continued to crack up.  
  
Suvo collected himself and smiled at her. "You got me there, Nahara," he panted, still recovering.  
  
She too collected herself and then nuzzled under his chin and nudged him up, as they intertwined their tails and walked the rest of the way back to Pride Rock. 


	4. Preparation

**Chapter 4: Preparation**  
  
During the final months of Siva's pregnancy, Niru made sure his mate had everything she needed to feel comfortable for when she gave birth. When the hunting party brought back a kill, Siva always got the first bite and ate her fill. Considering she was actually eating for three lives now, (herself and her and Niru's two cubs), the lionesses usually had to bring another kill for the rest of the pride.  
  
As the day drew closer, Siva was nearly ready to bring two beautiful new lives into the world.  
  
Kiara and Kovu, knowing Suvo and Nahara were planning to mate soon, urged them to spend time with Siva and Niru, not just to learn of what to expect, but also to help keep the future king and queen calm.  
  
Although they didn't show it, Niru and Siva were both scared, as they had never dreamed of anything like this before.  
  
One day in the middle of spring, Nahara was visiting with Siva in the back of the cave. Siva's stomach was very large, and had made her legs and arms seem shorter than usual. Siva was sprawled out on the ground, relaxing, while Nahara remained sitting.  
  
"Come on, Nahara, lay down and relax, please?"  
  
The young auburn lioness looked worriedly at Siva, expecting her best friend to go into labor at any moment.  
  
"For your future queen, Nahara? How about you're best friend?" Siva grinned.  
  
Nahara relaxed and let out a laugh. "Ok, for my best friend," she smiled, and lay down on the floor.  
  
"You know it means the world to me that you're here to comfort me," Siva smiled.  
  
"Comfort you? But you're the one comforting me," Nahara cocked her head, confused.  
  
Siva took the younger lioness's paw and gently squeezed it. "Well, we're comforting each other. The truth is, I'm just as scared, if not more, about having cubs as you. I mean, I'm excited and happy, but I'm afraid I won't know what to do when the time comes," Siva gazed into her best friend's forest-green eyes.  
  
In response, Nahara took a breath and nuzzled her friend. "You'll know what to do, Siva. I mean, you've gotten this far, you can do it, if not for your cubs, then for me," she chuckled jokingly.  
  
Siva chuckled back. "Thanks Nahara. You know, I'm so happy for you and Suvo, and I'm so sorry you got scared when I got dehydrated. And I'm so grateful for your friendship and comfort these last few months. You're the best friend anyone could ever hope for, and I promise I'll do the same for you when you get pregnant," the golden-yellow lioness winked.  
  
"Wow, uh you're welcome?" Nahara shrugged with a grin.  
  
Siva panted and fanned herself. "Whoo is it getting hot in here or is it just me?"  
  
Nahara stood up. "Would you like me to get you some water?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, could you help me up, please?" Siva blinked a sweat drop out of her eye.  
  
Nahara stared at her, wide-eyed. "But..."  
  
"Well how else am I gonna get water?" Siva retorted.  
  
"Oh, err well as long as you won't get hurt," Nahara agreed warily.  
  
"Don't worry, I promise I won't," she gave a reassuring smile.  
  
Satisfied, Nahara helped her expectant friend up, and walked her to the watering hole. Once there, Siva waded into the water, as it makes one feel lighter, and she eagerly lapped up the cool, refreshing water like a cub.  
  
Nahara bent down and lapped up a few mouthfuls, until her ears twitched and the fur on the back of her neck slowly began to rise. She narrowed her eyes and lifted her head from the water. She carefully scanned the surrounding grassy fields of the Pride Lands, but strangely found nothing that was a potential threat to them.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" Siva asked as she waddled to the bank.  
  
"Let me help you out," Nahara took her friend's paw and pulled her onto land again. "Thanks Nahara. Hey, what were you looking at?" she asked curiously.  
  
The young, sleek lioness shook her head to clear it. "Nothing, I just thought I heard something," she replied warily.  
  
"Oh, is it gone, what was it? I didn't hear anything," Siva commented.  
  
"I don't know, I guess it was just my imagination," she looked behind her one last time before returning to Pride Rock with the future queen and unborn heirs, still feeling as though someone or something was watching them.  
  
A/N: OK I finally updated, yes! Whoo-hoo! I'm working on this story now 'cuz summer is finally here, and I'm also working on "Hope and Pride," as well. The next chapter will include cub births and maybe some info about these mysterious noises that have been heard by Nahara and Suvo in the past two chapters...ooh scary! Lol, please review, thank you! 


	5. Arrival of the Miracles

Chapter 5: Arrival of the Miracles  
  
When the two lionesses arrived back at Pride Rock, they were greeted by the rest of their pride, who was settling down for their mid-day naps before they had to wake up in a few hours to hunt.

Niru and Suvo were off to the side talking about something that seemed to be important.

Suvo had a nervous expression on his face until Niru nudged his friend in the shoulder, and gave him a reassuring smile. Suvo came back to reality as he looked at the rest of the pride greeting his mate and sister.

"Come on, we should show you guys now before mid-day nap," Niru said as he trotted over to his mate and Nahara.

"Hey guys, we missed you," Siva greeted the two lions cheerfully, and nuzzled her mate and brother.

"We missed you too," Suvo replied, embracing his sister and then Nahara.

The couples nuzzled for a moment before Niru cleared his throat. "Hey Nahara, Suvo, Siva and I have something we want to show you, especially you, Nahara," Niru smiled at them.

Nahara looked at Suvo with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Suvo nodded nervously and embraced his mate again.

"Don't worry, it's not that scary, it's a good place," Siva winked at her brother and best friend.

"Place? Where is it?" Nahara's face brightened with curiosity. "Come on, we'll show you," Niru said as he led them around the back of Pride Rock to a small cave adjacent to it, hidden by bushes and shrubs.

"Hey, where'd that cave come from?" Suvo gasped.

"It's always been here, it's near where we used to play all the time in the fields, like when we found Nahara, remember?" Siva asked.

"Oh...I never noticed this before," Suvo replied, dumbstruck at the fact he'd never discovered the existence of the small cave.

"Well it is kind of tucked away," Nahara commented.

"Yes, and for good reason, Nahara," Siva said, motioning her friend to the entrance. The two lionesses peered inside first and then sniffed the air. Nahara's ears went up and she cocked her head.

"Siva, all I smell is your scent," she sniffed again, and then she gasped. "Wait! I smell Kiara's and Nala's scents as well," she looked to Siva, puzzled.

"Yes, we were here plenty of time these past months, you know why?" Siva smiled, waiting for Nahara to figure it out.

Nahara looked around the cave, then back at Siva and noticed her protruding belly again. Then her eyes went wide and her ears shot up as the answer suddenly hit her! She gasped as she looked up at Siva, who was still smiling at her. "Siva! Is this the—

"Birthing den, you got it," Kiara's voice answered from behind them. The small group turned and faced the Queen of Pride Rock.

"Kiara—I mean your highness," Nahara stammered, surprised at her presence.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing here?" Niru asked, nuzzling his mom.

Kiara smiled at the group. "I noticed you weren't in the den napping, so I thought I'd come see if everything was alright," she explained, nodding at Siva.

"Oh of course, everything's fine. Niru and I were just showing Nahara and Suvo the den," Siva smiled.

"Ah, I see," Kiara nodded understandingly.

Suvo stepped up to the mouth of the den and peered through the inky darkness. He cautiously sniffed the air before walking over to his mate's side.

"Well thanks for showing us that," Suvo nodded to his sister and Niru.

"No problem," Niru gently head-butted his brother-in-law.

Kiara beamed at the four young lions. "So, who's up for an afternoon nap now?" she suggested.

Niru inhaled and emitted a loud yawn that echoed in the cave. "I'll take that as a yes from Niru," Kiara chuckled.

"Yeah, let's go guys," Niru stretched before leading the way back to Pride Rock, followed by Siva, Suvo, Nahara, and Kiara at the end. Nahara and Suvo were both still taking in all they had just seen and smelled at the birthing den.

Once they all arrived at Pride Rock, they crept quietly to their sleeping spots in the den, making sure not to disturb anyone. Kiara went to the "royal rock bed" and curled up next to Kovu, while the two young couples retreated to opposite sides at the very back of the cave.  
  
Suvo and Nahara curled up together and smiled at each other. Then they began to whisper, as not to wake any of the other lions or lionesses.

"So, what did you think of the den?" Suvo asked grooming her head.

"I really like it," she sighed happily.

"Really? Me too, and to think it was there all this time and I never noticed," Suvo blinked; still amazed he'd never discovered the den before.  
  
Nahara stifled a laugh at the comment and then playfully cuffed him.

"Ah, hey!" the golden lion exclaimed.

A few scolding "shh's" from lionesses followed the lion's outburst, causing him to smack a paw over his mouth in embarrassment. Nahara and Suvo gazed at each other for a moment before snickering to each other. After a few more moments of snickering and sharing passionate kisses, the two settled down and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

About half an hour before the hunting hour began, a figure crept quickly yet quietly out of the pride's cave. It lumbered down the steps of Pride Rock and padded as fast as it could behind the giant rock and into a small opening in the back. Back in the cave, one particular lioness, who was a light sleeper, fluttered her eyelids open and found herself looking towards where the prince and princess slept. However, the princess was not in her usual spot. The lioness gasped softly to herself and frantically looked around the cave, unable to find the princess. Then it hit her—she knew exactly where Siva had gone. The lioness stood up and quickly yet carefully snuck out a secret opening in the back of the cave. She raced around to the back of Pride Rock until she reached the infamous birthing den, where she quietly stepped up to the mouth of the cave and peered it. The heavy scent of a lioness in labor hung in the air.

"Siva, are you in there?" the lioness whispered.

There came a quick reply of gasps and sobs, "Queen Kiara, is that you?" Siva panted.

"Yes, it's me, Siva," Kiara replied worriedly.

Siva gasped for air and growled in pain. "Oh Kiara, I'm so scared, please can you help me?" Siva sobbed.

Kiara rushed into the cave, and found the princess sprawled out on the floor of the cave, shaking and sobbing. She lay down in front of her and nuzzled her. "Oh you poor thing, Siva, why didn't you wake me, you remember your mother asked if I could help you through your birth, you know?" Kiara affectionately licked Siva's tears away.

Siva continued panting and smiled at her. "Yeah, because she's away at the border of the Pride lands visiting my dad and telling him of the news," Siva nodded, remembering. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you, I just got so scared and something told me to run here," Siva whimpered as the cub pains increased.

"Don't worry about it, Siva, everything's going to be alright," Kiara assured her, as she took the younger lioness's paw and squeezed it.

"Thank you so much for being here, Kiara," Siva sniffed and let out a huge sigh as the pains ceased for a few moments. Siva smiled, relieved. "Glad that's over," she relaxed again.

Kiara smiled sympathetically at her daughter-in-law. "Sorry to break it to you, but that was just the beginning," she nuzzled Siva and rubbed her back, trying to keep her calm.

Siva furrowed her brow and let out a small whimper of disappointment. "How much longer will it be before the cubs arrive?"

"Oh a good while, probably before dawn," Kiara smiled weakly.

"WHAT?" Siva shouted, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

"Siva, sweetheart, don't worry, you'll get through this, I believe in you, and so does the rest of the pride and the Great Kings. I promise I won't leave you, ok, hmm?" Kiara spoke calmly.

Siva took a deep breath and sighed, feeling stronger. "Ok, thank you, Kiara; I don't know how I can ever repay you!" Siva said, choking back more tears.

"The only thing I want is for you to give life to you and Niru's cubs, and to raise them according to what's in your heart, Siva, and to always love them with all your heart," the queen replied sentimentally, reflecting on how she raised Niru.

"I will, Kiara, I promise," Siva nodded sincerely.

"I know," she smiled and nuzzled her once more. Then Siva's eyes went wide and she drew in a sharp breath as the second round of cub pains began.

Meanwhile, back at Pride Rock, the rest of the lionesses were waking up for the evening hunt. The three males, Kovu, Niru, and Suvo came also woke up to see the lionesses off into the hunting fields. Niru blinked his eyes to clear the sleep from them, and gave a loud yawn. Then smiling, he rolled over to look at his beloved mate, but found she wasn't next to him. He gasped and frantically looked around the cave and noticed his mother was gone also.

"Oh no," he whispered. "DAD!" Niru roared and leapt half-way across the cave, over half a dozen lionesses, and landed on the royal bed, which was in fact, a smooth slab of rock slightly higher up than the rest of the cave floor.

Kovu gasped and rolled out of the way just before his son pounced on him. "Niru! What's the matter with you?" Kovu growled sharply, startled by his son's actions.

"Dad," Niru panted. "Siva and Mom are gone! Oh Dad, is Siva having the—

"Yes Niru, she is, and your mother is helping her," Kovu spoke in a low voice as to not alarm the other lionesses, especially the few others that were expectant and due any day now.

Niru stood gaping at his father.

Kovu sighed and turned to the rest of the pride. "Ok, it's hunting hour, let's go everyone!" the king spoke in an encouraging tone.

The rest of the pride yawned simultaneously and made their way out of the cave, except for the few expectant lionesses that were too large and heavy to hunt. Suvo and Nahara hurried over to Niru, worriedly.

"Niru, what's wrong, what happened?" Nahara asked.

Kovu interjected to calm the situation. "Nothing is wrong, Siva has apparently gone to give birth now and my mate is helping her, so don't panic, everything's under control," Kovu gave them all a reassuring smile.  
  
Now it was Suvo and Nahara's turn to stare back at the King, wide-eyed and mouths agape.

Kovu dug his claws into the ground; a bit nervous himself that his reassuring reply only made them alarmed. The King of Pride Rock cleared his throat, and spoke in a stern voice.

"Nahara, I believe you have some hunting to do," he raised his eyebrows at her, hinting for her to go hunt and not worry about the situation.

She nodded and bowed in apology and obediently ran out of the cave to catch up with the other lionesses.

"Suvo, I believe you should go see Nahara off. Niru and I will be along momentarily," Kovu nodded seriously to Suvo, who in response, padded out of the cave quickly.

He then turned to his son. "Niru," his expression and voice softened. "I know exactly how you're feeling now, believe me. So here's what we're going to do," Kovu began just as Simba approached him.

"Kovu, your majesty," Simba began in a playful tone to lighten the mood. "Would you like me to see the lionesses off this time?" he winked, knowing what was going on.

"Please, Simba? I would really appreciate it," Kovu nodded with a small smile.

"Not a problem," Simba chuckled and padded out of the cave.

Kovu smiled after the ex-king and then turned back to his son. "I want you to go tell Rafiki that Siva is having the cubs now, and that they should arrive before dawn," Kovu said slowly and clearly so his son would get every word he said.

"Ok, will do, Dad," Niru nodded as he turned toward the direction of Rafiki's tree and bolted from the cave, nearly knocking Simba over as he made his way back up Pride Rock.

"Great Kings, he sure can run! Probably could outrun his own mother," Simba chuckled making his way over to Kovu, who was seated at the edge of Pride Rock, watching his son race to Rafiki's tree.

Simba gave Kovu a fatherly nuzzle. "I asked Nala if she would check up on Siva's condition after her hunt, and update the three of us," Simba smiled.  
  
"Three of us?" Kovu asked confused. "You, me, and Niru. Very personal, we just want to keep that information between the three of us, including Nala. I thought it would calm Niru down if he heard updates on his mate's condition," Simba said, seriously.

"What if, something goes wrong?" Kovu pondered, beginning to have doubts.

The powerful ex-king, gave a small gasp, and then softened his expression. "Kovu, remember when Kiara gave birth to Niru?"

"How could I ever forget?" Kovu chuckled, reminiscing.

"Do you remember how worried I was?" Simba prompted.

"Yes, of course, but what about me?" Kovu spoke up.

"Oh! The two of us were a sight for sore eyes! Pacing back and forth, ranting and raving about I don't remember what," Simba chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess we were," Kovu added, with a small chuckle.

"Kovu, the point is, everything went perfectly for Kiara, and Niru was perfect as well. He grew from an infant into a strong, healthy young cub, to an equally healthy and normal adolescent, and now he's a strong, smart, and kind-hearted lion. I couldn't have been blessed with a better grandson, I've always been and always will be proud of him, nor could I have been blessed with a better daughter and son-in-law, who both passed on their wonderful traits to him. And now, Niru and Siva have passed on their traits to their two cubs, which we will see soon enough," Simba concluded.  
  
Kovu's face was filled with amazement as he took in everything his father- in-law had just told him. "I, I don't know what to say, but thank you, Simba. You're right, I feel relieved, and I know now that everything will be alright. I will trust in the Great Kings, to watch over Siva," Kovu smiled, and inhaled deeply as a majestic, strong wind swirled around him, ruffling his mane.

Just then Niru appeared from the steps on the side of Pride Rock, followed by Nala. "Dad, Grandpa Simba! Grandma has news about Siva!" Niru shouted happily, panting as he ran over to them, and was greeted with nuzzles and licks.

"Did you tell Rafiki?" Kovu asked.

"Yes, he said he'll come when the cubs arrive," Niru replied with a hint of doubt in his voice.

Simba sensed this and put a paw on his grandson's shoulder. "Don't worry, Niru, Rafiki knows. He'll know when they'll arrive," Simba said reassuringly, and added a wink.

Niru nodded, feeling a little less doubtful. "So, what about Siva?" he burst out.

Nala smiled. "Siva's doing just fine; she's coming along wonderfully, thanks to the help of your mother," Nala replied.

The three males breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Don't worry Niru, we're here for you. We went through the same thing with your father and grandfather, so we'll stick it out here with you," Timon's voice rang out from behind them.

Niru gasped and whirled around to find Timon and Pumbaa standing in the cave entrance, smiling humbly at him. "Where'd you guys come from?" Niru asked, cocking his head startled.

"We were always here, you just didn't notice," Timon retorted, gesturing towards the inside of the cave.

Niru nodded, dumbstruck. "Oh, sorry. Thanks for your support, it really means a lot to me," he went over to the duo and gave them a small hug.

"Aww, I love these moments! They're just too much," Pumbaa sniffed, his eyes tearing up.

"Don't worry about it, Niru, we're here for you and your wife and cubs," Timon ruffled the young lion's mane affectionately.  
  
And so they did wait in each other's company the rest of the long night for Siva to give birth to the royal heirs.  
  
Finally, it was a little after midnight in the savannah. After a long evening and night of cub pains, tears, sweat, and exhausting effort, Siva was ready to bring the first new life into the world. She let out a huge roar of pain as she knew what was about to happen.

"Kiara, The first cub is coming!" she cried as she dug her claws into the ground, and panted heavily.

"I thought so. It's ok, Siva, just keep breathing and push when you need to. You'll know," Kiara said in a calm voice, and squeezed Siva's paw as she monitored her condition.

Siva inhaled deeply and her eyes widened as she let out a groan. Kiara's golden orange eyes widened as well as she watched her daughter-in- law's large stomach begin to decrease in size as her first grand cub was half-way into the world.

"Siva, you're doing great! It's almost out!" she squealed, amazed.

"Really?" Siva gasped before giving one last push and her first cub came into the world. Time seemed to stop as she panted and gazed upon her first born cub.

Happy tears fell from Kiara and Siva's eyes as Siva took her first look at her beautiful new daughter and cleaned her off quickly.

"She's beautiful, Siva," Kiara gasped.

"She is...I can't believe I'm a mother!" Siva cried overjoyed. "I'll call you Hidaya," Siva whispered as she nuzzled her newborn daughter and gave her one last lick before she lay down again to begin to bring her second cub into the world.

Kiara squeezed her paw again as she panted and pushed until she finally brought forth her second cub into the world. Siva beamed at her new son and took him in her paws and cleaned him off.

"Oh, my precious son, now you have a sister to play with," she whispered joyfully. "I'll name you Harimu," she whispered as she gave her new son one final lick before placing him next to his sister to nurse. Siva gazed upon her newborn cubs and turned to Kiara, who was watching the whole scene, teary eyed. The new mother gave a tired smile to Kiara.

"Oh Kiara," she began but was too tired and weak from giving birth all night to finish her sentence. Kiara rushed forward as Siva's head fell to the floor and caught it against her neck. Smiling, she gently lay Siva's head down on the cavern floor and crept quietly out of the cave to tell the rest of the now sleeping pride the news.


	6. Crown Princess and Prince

**Chapter 6: Crown Princess and Prince**  
  
Several hours later, the newborn heirs awoke to warm, gentle licks from their mother, Siva.

Hidaya was the first born and therefore was first in line to take over after Siva. She smiled up at her, feeling safe and warm as she wriggled her way to get a drink. She was so preoccupied with drinking her breakfast; she didn't notice the presence of a strange, new creature in the cave.

However, her brother, Harimu did. After waking up to his mother's beautiful face and warm licks, another face came into view--a bright colorful one. The infant gasped and let out a cry, retreating under his mother's large, protective paw. Then he heard a calming, rhythm begin to play, and lifted his head out from under his mother's paw, curious to see where the familiar sound was coming from. Harimu looked up and his eyes met a long stick with round noisemakers on the end. He became entranced by them and reached out, trying to grab them, despite their constant movement.  
  
"There you go," came a feminine voice. It was in fact, Reekyo, and Kiara was with her. Kiara smiled warmly at her new grandson and then again at Siva. "Good morning, Princess Siva," Reekyo bowed.

"Reekyo, what are you doing here? I thought you and Rafiki weren't supposed to come until—

"Yes, until you got back to Pride Rock. I'm terribly sorry, Princess, but Rafiki won't be performing the ceremony, only I will. I came to see if you and your cubs were alright," she spoke softly.

Panic rushed through Siva for a second, and she looked to Kiara for an answer. But Kiara was studying the ground with a furrowed brow, deep in thought.

"Princess Siva?" Reekyo asked, bringing the young lioness back to reality. "Would you like us to help you back to Pride Rock now?" A smile spread across her face as she extended a hand to her. "The joyful news has spread like the rays of sun over the savannah," she explained as a soft wind blew past them, ruffling their fur.

"Oh, wow," Siva exclaimed softly. She bent down and picked up Hidaya, who was done suckling now and had crawled over to her brother, and was now trying to bat at Reekyo's stick as best she could. Siva handed her daughter to Kiara, and took Harimu in her mouth, as the three of them walked back to Pride Rock to prepare for the ceremony.  
  
Back at the cave, everyone was bristling with excitement, awaiting the return of their princess, along with the two new heirs. Niru, Suvo, and Nahara were among the most anxious as they waited atop Pride Rock, scanning the area for any sign that Siva was coming.

"Oh, are you sure she's ok? She should have been here by now," Niru whined, digging his claws into the ground as he paced back and forth.

Then Suvo stepped into his path, causing Niru to fall backwards. "Niru, bro, listen. She'll come when she's ready, and when she does, you don't want her to see you acting like this, do you?" Suvo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Niru sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry, I'm setting a very good example for you two."

Suvo smiled and nuzzled his best friend. "Yes you are, you actually slept a few hours during the night, and well, I think you're doing a lot better than I would. Besides, you and Siva told us everything we need to know and be prepared for, and, well, you've done a great job so far. You've been a great example for us, you and Siva both, so thank you," Suvo replied emotionally.

Niru stared at his best friend for a moment and took a breath. "Wow, uh, you're welcome?" he gave a small smile, and they both chuckled and embraced as Nahara watched the scene, smiling. Then she smelled Siva's scent and looked down. Siva was ascending the steps of Pride Rock! Nahara gasped and gave a squeal of excitement. Finally her friend had returned!

"Siva's back!" she roared happily, and ran down to meet her.  
  
Niru and Suvo ran over to the edge of the great rock, and watched as Nahara greeted Siva and joined the group as they ascended up Pride Rock.  
  
Niru couldn't believe he was about to meet his new cubs. He only caught a few glimpses of their fur, because Nahara and Reekyo were blocking his view, as they were both cooing at them. The anxious new father wondered what the gender of his cubs were. The pairings flashed through his mind. "What if they're twin boys? Oh, I hope they wouldn't fight over wanting to be future king! But what if it's twin girls and they fight over the same thing, or not? What if it's a boy and a girl? I wonder which one was born first? What if neither one wants to be king or queen?"

Just as he was about to wonder about what their personalities might be like, Siva's soft, kind voice broke his train of thought. He gasped and turned to see her standing in the middle front of the group. To her right was his mother, who was holding, what appeared to be a girl cub! A proud smile spread across Niru's face and he padded quickly over to his beloved mate and new cubs.

"Oh Siva," he whispered as he embraced her.

"Niru," she licked his cheek, and gently broke the embrace. "Niru, I'd like you to meet your new," she paused and nodded to Kiara. "Daughter, Hidaya," Siva finished, beaming.

"I was right; she's a beautiful girl cub. Hidaya, my daughter," Niru said aloud this time, as he gazed into her bright green eyes. His own eyes, he had passed onto her! She had Siva's beautiful golden fur, but she had Kiara's nose, a light, creamy underbelly, but she didn't have the traditional light colored paws. Her paws were the same color as the rest of her fur—a trait of her own and Niru loved it. She also had light colored outer eye fur, and Niru's mahogany tail tip. He loved everything about his new daughter.

Then the most amazing thing happened—she smiled at him, and reached out to paw at his face. He gasped, as it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen, and gently leaned over and nuzzled Hidaya's tiny, soft belly. He then looked up at his mother, and nuzzled her as well. Then he remembered his second cub and looked back over to Siva, and noticed Reekyo was to her left, holding his second cub.

"Niru, our second beautiful new cub..." she motioned to Reekyo, as the young baboon gently turned the cub onto his back in her arms. "Our son, Harimu," she beamed at her son.

Niru gasped. "My son, Harimu," he beamed as he took in his new son's features.

Harimu stared curiously up at him, wide-eyed. He had Siva's pure blue eyes and Niru's golden-orange fur. He had a light, creamy underbelly just like his sister, but his paws were the color of Siva's fur, a golden-yellow. He had a light tail tip like Siva, and her dark outer eye coloring. He couldn't believe how blessed he was to have both a son and a daughter. He was also a bit relieved knowing that they wouldn't fight over who would be queen or king, or at least not as much as if he had two females or two males.

"Harimu," he whispered to the tiny newborn, and nuzzled him.

Harimu gasped as his father's wet nose touched his belly, but then giggled and returned the nuzzle as he discovered he liked the feeling.  
  
"I should start preparing them for the ceremony now, as the sun is beginning to rise," Reekyo announced, breaking the silence. The group gasped and looked out to the horizon, to discover the sun had indeed begun rising.  
  
"Reekyo, not to be rude, but why isn't Rafiki performing the ceremony?" Niru inquired.

Reekyo turned and smiled at him. "Rafiki said he's getting too old for it, and that it is my turn to prove myself worthy of being a shaman, by taking over ceremonial duties. I have been studying ever since you were born, Prince Niru. And now, I must say I am honored to be presenting your cubs, the crown princess and prince today," the young baboon smiled and bowed to Niru.

Niru gaped, surprised and touched by her response, and stepped forward and gave Reekyo her first, official traditional royal embrace. Reekyo grinned happily and then peered down at a now squirming Harimu in her arms.

"Oh, would you mind holding him while I mark Hidaya first?"

Niru nodded and carefully took hold of Harimu in his mouth and lay down, and placed his son carefully in between his paws. "I love you, Harimu, and I always will," he breathed as happy tears sprang to his eyes.  
  
By now, the lionesses and lions had made their way quietly out of the cave and were standing in their positions on the side ledges of Pride Rock, watching the other animals gather in front of them.  
  
After Hidaya was ready, she was handed to her mother, and Harimu got his turned to be marked.  
  
Then both cubs were handed to Reekyo, and Niru and Siva rose to their paws, and smiled to each other before proudly walking to the tip of Pride Rock.  
  
_(Drums begin, light at first then gradually increasing as Niru and Siva reach the tip of Pride Rock)  
  
Day is breaking _

_Creatures are waking _

_To come greet the day _

_They hear spirits say _

_They say, "Oh oh iyo" _

_"Mamela oh oh iyo" _

_The spirits of the past _

_They join with us at last _

_On this joyous day _

_We hear them say "Have faith because we live in you" _

_(They live in you) _

_They live in me _

_They're watching over everything we see _

_Everyday, everywhere _

_Look inside yourself, they are there _

_Oh oh iyo_  
  
Niru and Siva roar to announce the birth of their daughter and son, the crown princess and prince.

Reekyo comes up behind them and hands Harimu to Siva while she holds Hidaya up first.  
  
_Oh come bless these two new lives_

_ We stand before them and we thrive_

_ On knowing they will rule someday_

_ And as they grow and love and play_

_ We will guard them with our love _

_As you're watching from above_  
  
The animals make their own joyous exclamations and jump up and down in jubilation for their crown princess, Hidaya, the first-born and next in line to be queen.

Hidaya glances around, wide-eyed, as Mufasa and the other great kings and queens shine their light onto her. She smiles, feeling their warmth, and continues looking out at the animals into the distance, unaware that her other grandmother, Vitani, and her grandfather, Kunta, and Rafiki are farther off to the side, watching her proudly. Her eyes fall onto them for a moment, as they seem to stand out from the other animals, unaware who they are. Just then they disappear from her sight as Reekyo lowers her and hands her to her father. Then she gathers up Harimu and thrusts him up into the air, so he is overlooking the whole kingdom.

_Oh come bless these two new lives _

_We stand before them and we thrive _

_On knowing they will rule someday _

_And as they grow and love and play _

_We will guard them with our love _

_As you're watching from above_  
  
Harimu gasps excitedly at the new sights around him, and relishes being held up in the air as a warm breeze encircles him, and the great kings and queens shine their light onto him. He lets out a small laugh and waves his paws up and down, like a bird. Reekyo then lowers him and hands him to Siva.  
  
_We come together in the great Circle of Life _

_On this joyous day _

_We can hear you say "We live in you"_

_ (They live in you) _

_They live in me _

_And they're watching over _

_Everything we see _

_In the Circle The Circle of Life_  
  
The sun was now fully risen, and the animals gave a final shout of rejoice before slowly dispersing and going back to their homes in the Pride Lands.  
  
The lionesses and lions rushed up the steps to congratulate Niru and Siva and to see the newest editions to the pride. However, after living through two generations of blocked views of cub presentations, Timon and Pumbaa had found their own spot off to the opposite side of the lionesses and gotten clear views of both cubs, and now raced to be the first ones to meet them.  
  
"Congratulations both of you! I couldn't be prouder of you both, especially you, Siva. You brought them into the world," Timon smiled genuinely at her.

"Oh thank you, Timon," Siva nuzzled the aging meerkat.

Niru set Hidaya down at his feet for a moment. "Yes indeed thank you Timon and Pumbaa for being there with me the whole night," Niru hugged them both again.

"Hey, like I said, we're always here for you, and Siva, and you cubs—by the way, what are the little girl and guy's names?" Timon asked.

"This is our daughter, Princess Hidaya," Niru said motioning down to Hidaya, who was now asleep against his front right paw.

"Aww, the little darling's asleep," Pumbaa cooed.

"And this is our son, Prince Harimu," Niru spoke softly as to not wake his daughter.

"Harimu and Hidaya," Pumbaa repeated to himself.

"I like it!" Timon exclaimed, clasping his hands together.

Then the rest of the lionesses arrived at the scene, followed by Vitani, Kunta, and Rafiki.

"Siva, Niru!" Vitani cried out.

"Mom, Dad!" Siva replied.

"Vitani, Kunta! Rafiki?" Niru blinked, surprised and happy to see all three of them.

They all came over and greeted each other and were introduced to their new grand cubs.

Reekyo gasped, startled by Rafiki's presence, and bowed respectively to her uncle. "Uncle Rafiki, I didn't know you were going to be here," she said, both surprised and happy to see him.

"Reekyo, my niece," he began as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I wanted to congratulate you on proving yourself worthy of taking my place as the new shaman to the Pride lands," he smiled toothily at her.  
  
She gasped, and stared wide-eyed at him. "But, but what about you?" she asked.

"Oh don't worry, Reekyo, I have decided to reside her with you in the Pride Lands as a retired shaman until my time comes when I must leave this earth, but you know I'll never leave you, my beloved niece," he whispered to her.  
  
She smiled and nodded to him and he turned towards Prince Niru and Princess Siva, and went to give pay them and the new heirs his respects before he retired to his and Reekyo's acacia tree.


End file.
